marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gods of Wakanda (Earth-616)
| Status = Active | Identity = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Bast, Kokou, Mujaji, Nyami, Ptah, Thoth | FormerMembers = Emperor N'Jadaka | Allies = Wakanda, Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Black Panther Vol 6 13 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin According to the griot spirits of the Djalia, the Orisha originated during immemorial times in the land that would become Wakanda. When the pilgrims who traveled to this land entered in conflict with the native beasts that lived on it, the Originators, the heroes that rose among the humans were ascended to gods on faith. These gods, the Orisha, were Thoth, Kokou, Mujaji, Ptah, Nyami and Bast. The humans and the Orisha defeated the originators and banished them to the Nether-Realms beyond a group of gates. As part of their duty, the Orisha became guardians of these gates. Modern Era Schism After the attack led by Tetu's army on Birnin Zana, T'Challa wondered where the Gods had been in those times of trouble, and started to investigate on the matter. In Kinamasi, a faction of protesters abandoned their worship to the Orishas and preached the coming of a new god, Sefako. Counselor Yao of Kinamasi was certain that a schism was brewing. Others in Wakanda, such as in the Alkama Fields chose, on her return, to worship Hadari Yao (the "Walker of Clouds" in the old Alkamite tongue), the Goddess who preserves the balance of all natural things: Storm, for her to defeat the Anansi, man-spiders of myth and legend. Once the Anansi were repelled, Ororo used the belief in her from the Alkamites to once again inspire confidence in their king and country, ultimately ascending to godhood herself. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Both and depict the Orishas of Wakanda as a group of five including Thoth, Bast, Kokou, Mujaji and Ptah. Yet, in , T'Challa mentions Nyami, who could be Nyame, another name of Vodu Sky Father Buluku. * The previously introduced Orishas are part of the Ennead (Bast and Ptah) and related gods (Thoth), forming the Gods of Egypt, and not of the "classical" Orishas of Africa, the Vodu. * Others first appeared as Gods of Wakanda, and haven't been confirmed as any known groups, though they are inspired by beings from our reality's African mythologies, such as: ** Kokou is a "warrior Undergod" for the Yoruba faith of Benin. ** the Modjadji are "rain queens" from the Balobedu's mythology. * In addition to the main pantheon, other gods are worshiped in Wakanda like the Lion God (which is also another deity from Ennead, Sekhmet) Lion God at at Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe and the gorilla gods Ghekre Lion God at at Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe and Ngi.Jabari at Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe | Trivia = | Links = * A Guide to the Myths, Legends, and Gods of Wakanda }} Category:Wakandan Cults